A Goddess In A Corrupted World
by Violent-MinPin
Summary: Amaterasu finds herself in a whole different world full of a things she's never seen before. As she is attacked by aliens and many other strange new enemies, she must find her way back to the Celestial Plain.
1. A Strange New World

Chapter One

A Strange New World

It was several years after Amaterasu defeated Yami and saved Nippon. She was finally relaxed in the Celestial Plain which caused her to transform into her human form. She was comfortable where she was. She had already given birth to one pup with an unknown father. One day she saw a strange green orb glow in front of her. She stepped towards it; she was confused because she had never seen anything like it. Ammy attempted to grab the orb which only resulted in her eyes glowing entirely bright green, it was an eye sore. She blinked her eyes for only a second and she was in an entirely different area. It was neither Nippon nor the Celestial Plain; Amaterasu had no idea where she was.

She was in a dark building that was nothing like the buildings she had seen in Nippon. She could hear someone screaming for help. Amaterasu ran down the hall and turned. There was a strange man with a crowbar trying to pull a creature's head off. The man was wearing a strange blue suit with an even weirder black vest over it. The human had large brown eyes and dark hair that matched. He also had bizarre hat that was grey and had blue outlines. The creature had the same clothing without the hat. Instead of the hat, it had some odd head that didn't look human and it looked the size of a pumpkin. Amaterasu had never seen such a creature before and didn't know what to call it.

"What are you doing?" Amaterasu had barked. The man dropped his crowbar and paused as the creature turned towards Amaterasu, they were both confused. "I asked you a question. I demand that you answer it, for I am your goddess." The creature began to walk towards Amaterasu with its arms stretched out in her direction.

The man took out a strange weapon from his pants and it made a loud blasting sound as the strange creature's head flew off to reveal another human. For a second, Amaterasu felt a painful ringing in her ears and couldn't hear what the man was trying to say. The man picked up the crowbar and used it to flip the body over and retrieve a small black box from the creature's leg. He also picked up some strange green papers out of a small whole on the creature's clothes.

"What did you do that for?" Amaterasu growled. "He didn't do anything to you; you murdered him in cold blood!" The man looked at her for a second and then sprinted away from her. Ammy quickly chased after the unusual human being. He went through a large door and slammed it shut before Amaterasu could reach it. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She would have to find a different passageway in order to get to him. She walked back to the corpse of the creature to examine it. She couldn't tell if it was human or not.

Amaterasu left the body and went in the opposite direction of the hallway she had traveled to get encounter the creature. She found a fork, she could either continue to go forward or go left. She went forward. She ended up in the weirdest room; it was small and had even stranger buttons on a box that was located on the wall before the door. All of a sudden, the doors shut behind Amaterasu. She was trapped.


	2. Trapped

Chapter Two

Trapped

Amaterasu couldn't get out, she panicked. She tried to use _Power Slash_ to open the door, but it did not work. She paced around in circles until a small plate from the ceiling had fallen onto the floor in front of her. She looked up to see a missing square and an even stranger creature staring down at her. The creature had a green face yet a human body. It wore a strange hat that matched its shirt and like the man from before, it wore a vest. Its arms were a peach color and its hands had black gloves that were cut in a way to show skin. The odd creature held its hand out for Amaterasu. She grabbed it and the creature lifted her up and on top of the room.

"Who are you?" The creature asked Amaterasu with his hand still holding hers. "You don't look like you work here."

Amaterasu ripped her hand away from his. "I am the holy Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun! I demand you tell me your name."

The creature's eyes shifted along with its eyebrows showing a confused look. "Did you hit your head?" It paused for a second. "My name is Adrian Shephard. I'm sorry to break this to a pretty girl such as yourself, but do you have any last words?" The creature had taken out what the one man had murdered with earlier.

"I didn't hit my head." Amaterasu snapped as she began to think of a way out of the situation. "Why are you trying to kill me? I haven't done anything to you and you don't want to mess with me, trust me. You are one strange creature."

Adrian sighed. "In a perfect world I wouldn't have to kill you but it's my orders to make sure there's no witness and you're already a witness. You do realize we're both humans, right? Unless you're some type of alien from space, then we're both humans."

"You're going to murder me in cold blood just because someone tells you to?" Amaterasu screamed at Adrian and kicked at his hands, trying to knock it out of his hands but failing. "You're much stronger than I thought."

Adrian laughed. "You do realize I'm a U.S. Marine? They don't just hire anyone."

"I don't even know what that is." Amaterasu snarled. "I'm new to this place. I don't even know where I am."

"How did you get here then?" The man asked curiously as he began to lower his weapon.

Amaterasu began to explain to Adrian what had happened to her. "I found some strange green orb and when I touched it, I just appeared here. I need to get back to the Celestial Plains and back to my pup. When his father notices I'm gone-"

Adrian interrupted her. "What do you mean by pup? Do you mean you have a child or did you adopt a dog?"

"Chibiterasu is my son, he is only a puppy right now and I fear that my pup may not be my husband's!' Amaterasu yelled.

"You mean a baby right?" Adrian became confused again. He didn't make any comments about Amaterasu's affair or her husband.

"No," Amaterasu growled. "Chibi is my pup, he is a wolf."

"Right..." Adrian said as he slowly backed away from Amaterasu and holstered his weapon. He dropped down into the room where she was earlier. "Come on, maybe we can find you a way back to your home." He grumbled.

"I thought you were supposed to kill me."

"Are you complaining that I left you alone?" He asked in a rude tone. He pressed one of buttons and the room began to lower.


End file.
